


The Eye of the Beholder

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Wednesday Addams is growing up.





	The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Wednesday Addams does not fancy herself a great beauty, not that she really cares. Her mother, she thinks, is beautiful and has a husband totally devoted to her care (and that seems a bit much to Wednesday - her mother doesn't get a chance to do anything but react to Gomez Addams' antics rather than shine for herself like the dark goddess her father dubs her), more money than she knows what to do with, a butler and a Thing to do the biddings her husband doesn't do, a live-in mother and brother-in-law to chip in and...really, what more is there?

Wednesday wants to carve her own way in the world, not fall back on a husband's funds. That being said, using feminine wiles to gain her way seems a bit against her principals. 

At least until Grandmama decides to teach her about poisons - "the lady-like way to kill" - and maybe being a _femme fatale_ wasn't so bad.


End file.
